


Memories of Grey

by xmasxray



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, wash is already dead I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmasxray/pseuds/xmasxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been nearly two years since he finally got back to earth and tried to make a life for himself again. It was definitely difficult, especially after what happened on Chorus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Grey

It had been nearly two years since he finally got back to earth and tried to make a life for himself again. It was definitely difficult, especially after what happened on Chorus.  
  
Tucker tried to get the image of Wash on the wrong end of a sniper bullet out of his mind. The scene played over and over in his mind, especially at night.   
  
If he'd managed to get to sleep at all, there were the nightmares. Washington's muffled intake of breath as he was giving Tucker his orders. Tucker running over to the freelancer, all panicked hands covered in a red with an origin he'd rather ignore.  
  
Hushed confessions and last breaths.  
  
Waking up screaming, grasping for a semblance that he was safe at home.   
  
It was his reality now. Once he'd called up Carolina after a particularly bad nightmare and she told him he should see someone. Tucker stopped contacting her.  
  
Tucker knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night, especially once it hit five in the morning. Sighing, he decided to go for a run. It had helped him clear his mind recently. That, and he could hear Wash's voice echoing in the back of his mind that he had to keep training.   
  
He stopped at his local coffee shop and started to walk home, taking the long route through unnecessary alleys so he could avoid the prison that had become of his own home.  
  
Tucker jumped and nearly dropped his coffee when he heard a crash behind him. When he turned around, he saw a small grey kitten with practically glowing yellow eyes walking around from behind the trash can it had just knocked over.  
  
"Hey, asshole, you're lucky I didn't drop my coffee. You'd have another thing coming if you did." Tucker never did like cats.  
  
He turned on his heel and walked off, but when he stopped at a crosswalk nearly a half hour later, there was a gentle pawing at his leg. Tucker looked down at the ball of fluff and made a face at it.  
  
"I don't know what you want from me, but you won't be happy with the result."   
  
It was cute, he'd admit that much. Giving in, he bent down and rubbed its head. The crosswalk light changed and he righted himself.  
  
"There, now leave me alone. Stay. Whatever."   
  
His mind wandered and he completely forgot about the small cat. Until he opened his front door and the little shit ran past him and into his living room, making itself comfortable on his couch.  
  
"The fuck?" He shut the door and folded his arms, staring at the cat. "Don't you have a home to get to?"  
  
The kitten just rolled over onto its back and stared at Tucker as it wiggled.  
  
"I have no idea where you came from, so why the hell did you follow me for over an hour? Why the fuck am I talking to a cat?"  
  
It just meowed and continued to move around.  
  
Tucker rolled his eyes and sat on the couch beside it, watching as it crawled into his lap and stared at him with its big yellow eyes.  
  
He just stared back and shook off the thoughts that came rushing into his head.  
  
 _"I'm sorry, Tucker. He's dead."_  
  
"Shut _up_!" He shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.   
  
The kitten gently licked at his hand, and he slowly opened his eyes back up.  
  
Tucker really didn't know what he was doing, but there was just something about this stupid cat that followed him home like it knew him. "David."  
  
At the sound of the name, the kitten began to meow incessantly, pacing around in his lap.  
  
"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" Tucker shook his head, and the comment earned him some claws digging into his thigh for a moment. "Fuck you, dude! Christ."  
  
He had seen cats look smug before, but there were few that could even compare to the look on this one's face.   
  
"Wash."  
  
The kitten purred and rubbed against his arm.

Tucker never liked cats. He was always a dog person. They were more exciting and loving in his own personal experience, especially since he had lots of dogs growing up.

He sighed and picked the cat up, setting it back on the floor. "I guess you can stay and I'll see if I find any lost cat signs around. Just don't fuck anything up."  
  
David.  
  
Yeah, the cat was definitely a David.


End file.
